


Procrastination

by Scalpha



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Homework ;-;, Smoothkabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: Okabe is tired of his homework, and attempts to distract himself with the help of Kurisu.
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Procrastination

Okabe was well aware that the Gods were unfair, but _this_ went too far. Who thought it was a good idea to allow summer break homework to be a thing?! A Mad Scientist such as himself didn’t have the time to spend on such trivial things. He sighed as he reached for his beloved Doctor Pepper, only to find it just about empty. Despite that, he opened the clasp and gulped down as much of the residue as possible, before tossing the empty bottle aside to where the rest of the bottles were lying, waiting to be disposed of.

He got up and decided to stretch a bit- his legs deserved it- before moving towards the fridge and opening it… only to be greeted by not a single bottle of Doctor Pepper. His eyebrow twitched at the sight. “Assistant!” he cried out before dramatically spinning around and pointing at her, “I thought I asked you to buy some Doctor Pepper! My power is fading steadily… If this goes on, I may well be unable to contain the demon within my sou-”

“I did buy you a six-pack, you just already drank it all,” she looked at him, an annoyed expression on her face. “Besides, if you’re that thirsty just drink some water. It’s better for your thirst anyway.”

He grumbled and looked at her. There she was, sitting all comfortable on the sofa, with her laptop. She was already done with her uni-work but refused to help him with his. _‘The new episode of Kagami-sama is coming out today! I have to watch it!’_

“So, Christina… What’s this “Kagami-sama” about? You’ve been watching it every week, so it must be pretty good, right?”

A small “eh” left her mouth. She tilted her head and had the word “confusion” plastered all over her face. “Why do you care?”

Dramatically, Okabe lifted his hand to cover his face, posing like a character from Juju’s Bizarre Adventure. “It’s my duty as Head of the Lab. I must make sure you’re not being exposed to propaganda! You may think you’re safe, but you never know what the Organization may be plotting…”

Kurisu couldn’t help but smile. “I’m gonna go out on a whim here and assume you’re just trying to avoid doing your homework, right? Summer break’s nearing its end, do you really think you should be putting it off?”

A maniacal giggle left his mouth. “Fwahaha… Oh, Christina… You ignorant buffoon! Hououin Kyouma has many names. The Immortal Phoenix… The Alpha and Omega… The King of Sorrow… But most importantly! I! Am!” He dramatically turned around, posing like an absolute badass (at least in his head), and then cried out; “The Master of Last-Minute Homework!”

The genius girl eyed him for a bit, trying to figure out if more was coming, and sighed when she realized that was it. “You act like that’s a good thing. Do your homework already!” Her stare was fierce and almost made the Mad Scientist flinch, but he refused to back down.

Dramatically, he swiped his hair back with his hands. “You underestimate my power. Once, I finished a Chemistry essay during lunch break, and I got a full score!”

At first, Kurisu was preparing herself for one of her signature “Oh, Okabe”- eye-rolls, but that last part intrigued her. “Wait, so you’re good at school?”

He flinched. “I feel like I should be offended by the surprise in your voice.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. But while Hououin Kyouma talks a lot about his 170 IQ, Okabe rarely talks about school at all.”

Okabe thought about her words and realized that she was, in fact, right. “While I don’t know who this “Okabe”-person is supposed to be, I’ll have you know I’m well above average in school! I’m usually the top of the class in exams!”

“Except for English, I’m sure,” she giggled before taking a sip of her Iced Tea.

“I’ll have you know my English is excel-”

“Aaah, I’m Mad Scientist! Come to United States for Chaos! Biiiitch!” she mocked him. He gritted his teeth at her god-awful impression of him. 

Steadying himself, he once more pointed at her as though they were in a courtroom. “Assistant! You should have a bit more respect for the leader of this lab!”

 _Now_ was the time for her classic eye-roll. She palmed her face. "If only I could shut you up.”

His eyes widened as he saw an opportunity. Perfect. “Hohoho… My oh my, Christina. How exactly do you plan on doing that?”

She knew exactly where he was going, and normally she would’ve said something along the lines of _“I could sew your lips together,”_ but… This could work. “Hmm? Do you have something in mind?”

Another deep laugh left his mouth, coming straight from his diaphragm. “Could it be?! Is this a problem that the girl genius cannot solve on her own?! You come to me, in your time of need… ‘Oh, Kyouma-san! Please, I need your hel-’”

“Shut up and close your eyes, you idiot! Or else I’ll change my mind!” She yelled, a strict tone in her voice.

“Yes ma'am,” Okabe replied, as politely as he could. He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself- since the two of them were going to be alone all day anyway, there was no reason not to have a little fun, right? It was rare of them to be able to spend one-on-one time in the lab. Usually, their alone time was spent at ramen shops, walking around Akihabara, or, occasionally, in Kurisu’s hotel room or Okabe’s parents’ place. And while that wasn’t bad at all… He already associated so many nice memories with this lab. He wouldn’t mind a few more.

“Ready…?” He heard a soft, quiet voice ask him. He nodded in response and swallowed heavily. And then…

“MMPH-” Suddenly, he could feel something around his face- and it most _definitely_ wasn’t her lips. It was… _Duct Tape?!_ What the-

As she spun the roll of tape around her pointer finger, she laughed. And it sounded _evil._ Straight up, _evil_. “There. I shut you up like you asked.”

Okabe pulled it off- and with it a few hairs of his stubble- and squealed like a little girl before frantically gasping for air (even though she didn’t cover his nose.) “How _dare_ you, Assistant?! I trusted you!”

“Pppff-- Hahahaha! God, you should see your face! Take that, noob!”

“Your @channeler is showing, Christina.” He attempted to strike back as he rubbed his, now red, face. “I can’t believe I was fooled by such a simple maneuver… This must be because of my Doctor Pepper Withdrawal! Of course, that’s the only way I could fall for such a simple prank!”

After calming down from all the laughter, Kurisu touched his cheek. “Lemme see.” Okabe blushed at the touch. “Well, good thing it was only there for a couple of seconds. Still, take that as an opportunity to shave again, it’s about… time…” It took her awhile to realize what she was doing. She quickly pulled away once she realized just how close she was to him. “D-don’t think I liked being that close to you, idiot!” 

Rubbing the back of his head and looking away, Okabe responded. “Sheesh… Talk about a classic Tsundere.”

They stood in silence for a while, both thinking about what to do next. They each still had a pale tint of pink on their cheeks, embarrassed about how close they were, but… since he knew they’d be alone for a while, Okabe decided to do something he normally wouldn’t do.

He moved closer to her and touched her cheek, gently. A loud “eh?!” left her mouth, and Okabe took it as his cue to respond.

“While that was indeed a good way to shut me up, I could think of one that I think both of us would enjoy a bit more. What do you think?”

Despite directing her gaze away, she couldn’t help but smile gently. She really did like it when he was like this. “You’re such a flirt sometimes, Okabe.”

Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, he responded. “I don’t think you dislike that. Right?”

She gently placed her hands on his chest. “Not at all. I much prefer it over Hououin Kyouma, if I’m being honest.”

“You wound me, Assistant!” He said, using his Kyouma-voice.

This required desperate measures if she wanted to avoid him going back to Kyouma. So she grabbed him by the hem of his lab coat and said: “Just shut up and kiss me, Okabe.”

“Why, if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This isn't one of my best works, since I kinda just wanted to write something to get that writing-itch out of my system. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
